The speed of Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) transistors is closely related to the drive currents of the MOS transistors, which drive currents are further closely related to the mobility of charges. For example, NMOS transistors have high drive currents when the electron mobility in their channel regions is high, while PMOS transistors have high drive currents when the hole mobility in their channel regions is high.
Germanium is a commonly known semiconductor material. The electron mobility and hole mobility of germanium are greater than that of silicon, which is the most commonly used semiconductor material in the formation of integrated circuits. Hence, germanium is an excellent material for forming integrated circuits. In the past, however, silicon gained more popularity since its oxide (silicon oxide) is readily usable in the gate dielectrics of MOS transistors. The gate dielectrics of the MOS transistors can be conveniently formed by thermally oxidizing silicon substrates. The oxide of germanium, on the other hand, is soluble in water, and hence is not suitable for the formation of gate dielectrics.
With the use of high-k dielectric materials in the gate dielectrics of the MOS transistors, however, the convenience provided by the silicon oxide is no longer a big advantage, and hence germanium is reexamined for use in the formation of MOS transistors.
Semiconductor re-growth was explored to improve the quality of silicon germanium or germanium films. One of the semiconductor re-growth processes comprises blanket depositing a dislocation-blocking mask on a semiconductor substrate, and forming an opening in the dislocation-blocking mask until the semiconductor substrate is exposed through the opening. A re-growth is then performed to form a re-growth region in the opening, which growth region is formed of a semiconductor material such as germanium or silicon germanium. Although the quality of the re-growth region is generally improved over the blanket-formed films formed of the same material as the re-growth region, defects such as dislocations were still observed.